


Kink acceptance part 1: Erotic lactation

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [M4F] [F4F] [A4F] Kink acceptance part 1: Erotic lactation [Script offer] [Erotic lactation] [Guilt] [Shame] [Acceptance] [Masturbating] while [Drinking from your nipples] and [Fucking you with a vibrator] [Intimate] [Hungry for you] [Mutual orgasm] [Aftercare]
Relationships: A4F - Relationship, F4F - Relationship, M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Kink acceptance part 1: Erotic lactation

[M4F] [F4F] [A4F] Kink acceptance part 1: Erotic lactation [Script offer] [Erotic lactation] [Guilt] [Shame] [Acceptance] [Masturbating] while [Drinking from your nipples] and [Fucking you with a vibrator] [Intimate] [Hungry for you] [Mutual orgasm] [Aftercare]

Hi everyone!

This is the first part in a planned series of mine that’s all about kink acceptance. The idea is, if you beautiful people out there give me your kinks and preferred gender combinations through an anonymous form that I created, I turn that kink and those gender combinations into a script. I’m looking for all kinks, but primarily the ones you have ever felt embarrassed or weird about. Don’t be afraid to get specific. Come on, lurkers, take your chance!

The first such kink that I’m exploring is erotic lactation. I’m so grateful to get that suggestion, and it was such a fascinating and intimate kink to read up on. I really, really hope that this script has done it some justice. I’d love to get your feedback on it, and on the concept of the series as a whole, since this is me stepping into some new territory.

Disclaimers, as written originally by u/HannahSlamma:  
• Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.  
• Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.  
• Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of my content for non-commercial use on Reddit (SFW/NSFW), Y * utube (SFW), or P * rnHub (NSFW) as long as credit is given to the artist(s). Explicit/individual consent must be granted for posting elsewhere, including free sites such as personal blogs or P * stAudio.  
• Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, etc) without express consent of the artist(s) involved.

Thank you to everyone who reads my stuff, and anyone who interacts with me, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously.

Free bear hugs to everyone out there.  
Bear

The script

_______________________________________________________________

[In your home, late one Friday night. Your partner, who you have a baby with, has just breastfed the baby one last time before sleep, as you’re putting fresh sheets on the bed. Your partner comes into the bedroom. Optional Sfx of a door being shut]

[You get close to the listener, kiss her and then speak to her in a soft voice] Did she eat well tonight?

Yeah, I guess so, since I didn’t hear any of those loud yells she can give off.

I have to admit that I’m impressed by her lung capacity, no matter how many times you’ve seen me annoyed these past months.

[Cheerfully ironic] But, she’ll grow out of that eventually, and find completely new ways to drive me crazy… just like you [Soft laugh]

Well, I mean, she’s already nearly broken my violin, which almost made me tear my hair out, Homer Simpson style.

Seriously, how do you even leave bite marks on wood without teeth?

I can only imagine what she’ll do when she gets some actual ones, sharp, sturdy and ready to demolish anything that comes in site.

Yeah… I don’t care how old she gets. 

To me, she will always be my personal little Unicron.

Hey, don’t mess with my inner Transformers nerd! [Laughing]

Anyway, shouldn’t *you* of all people know about how much she’s able to gulp down?

Although… [You grab her breast, playfully] I can tell tonight she didn’t devour you completely.

Maybe she got so full from last time she decided to cut you a break early, huh?

Were you disappointed?

[Pause]

No, nothing, it’s just…

The other day I read extracts of a study somewhere that said over seventy percent of women who breastfeed claim to have experienced pleasure from it.

[Pause]

Come on, you know what kind of pleasure! [Laughing]

Well, yes, actually, about thirty percent in total described a sensation of “sexual excitement”.

That’s so cool, right?

I mean, it wasn’t just positive feelings.

What I read also quoted another study that claimed that among women who find breastfeeding erotic, about a forth of them also feel guilty about it.

Isn’t that sad?

To feel shame like that, about a completely natural response to intimacy?

I just found it a bit depressing, to be honest [You laugh casually]

[Pause]

[Noticing that something is wrong] What, baby?

No, come on.

I know it’s not “nothing”, because it *never* is when you have that look.

Please tell me, ok?

Is it about what I just said?

Honey, do you feel… guilty? 

About how your body is reacting when you feed our child?

God, I can be so stupid and slow minded sometimes.

Baby, come here.

Let me hold you for a bit.

[You kiss her and cuddle her softly]

Is this what you’ve been sad about recently?

The thing that makes you just stand by the window looking out into nowhere sometimes?

Is that it? The thing you feel from having someone you love wrap their lips around one of the most erogenous zones of your body?

[Pause]

Baby… No. 

It’s beautiful.

Your body and your pleasure and your responses… their all beautiful.

They’re such an important part of what I love about you.

[Pause. You stop kissing her and start thinking to yourself while holding her]

I mean, to be completely honest, when I see her literally drinking from you to maintain her life, when I feel how the whole room seems to change from that sense of connection between the two of you, well…

[Pause]

[Embarrassed] No, never mind.

[Uncomfortable] No, I mean it, it’s literally nothing, it’s just… stupid.

[Pause. Awkward silence]

[Reluctant] Ok, fine, sometimes I feel… yeah, jealous of her.

[Embarrassed] 

God how do I explain this…

Look, it’s complicated, ok.

I feel happy for the bond you have created, and for the way you look so glowing and satisfied afterwards and… and I also feel… left out.

[Slightly bitter] Look, just forget I said anything, I just…

[Pause]

[Sigh] That sense of literally drinking from your body, that intimate way of making you feel good, that… way you look at her when you do it, that way you can’t hide those slight moans…

I wish I could feel that with you.

I wish I could be close to you like that.

[Pause]

Come on, you don’t mean that.

Look, I know we joke around a lot, but what I just said was serious and you can’t just be funny about it.

Baby, because I know it’s unrealistic and unsexy, right?

I’m a grown adult, and adults aren’t babies, so just stop joking about it and let me be embarrassed in peace, ok?

[Pause]

Fuck…

Fuck, you really mean it, don’t you.

You’d let me… do that.

Drink from you.

I… god, I need to process this. [Nervous, slight laugh]

[Pause]

[Serious] I never ever thought you would tell me that I can just… get exactly what I’ve secretly wanted ever since we became parents.

I’m scared, in a way.

What if it doesn’t feel good for you?

What if I hurt you?

[Pause]

Yes, of course I’ve sucked on your tits before, but that was different, it was…

I love you.

Kiss me, ok?

[Kissing starts here]

God, I can feel how it leaks out from you when I touch you…

[Laughing apologetically] Sorry for ruining that shirt baby…

Yeah, let’s take it off.

Good idea…

Oh, and the bra too, right away.

Let me make my way down, baby.

I need to start slow, ok?

Light touches… and kisses… around, at first…

And then I’ll slowly make my way…

To the center and… start licking…

[You start licking her nipples]

I can feel that taste, baby.

I don’t know why I’m surprised at how warm it feels… those drops… I mean, shouldn’t I know that?

Let me put my lips around you more.

Are you ready for me to really start sucking, baby?

Yeah, grab my head and stroke my hair like that.

[You start sucking her nipple, drinking from it. The next lines are said when you take pauses from drinking from her]

You don’t know what those eyes do to me, baby…

You don’t know what that smile and those strokes do…

Or that breathing…

Or the way you push my face into you…

It’s so intimate…

So serene…

God, I feel so much right now… can I touch myself?

Yeah…

Wait… are you wet, baby?

Can I take the vibrator and work on your pussy too?

God, I love how you said that…

Let me start drinking from the other nipple while I…

[You start touching yourself and pleasing her, while drinking from her. Feel free to add some wet sounds/masturbation sounds to the mix]

This is so much at once…

It’s so new, and so… close, baby.

I wish you could see how beautiful you look when you react like that.

God, if only I had dared to ask you this earlier…

[You’re both getting a bit closer to orgasm. Drinking, moaning and wet sounds intensify]

To think that I can give you this kind of pleasure…

You make me so hungry…

Hungry for more…

Hungry for your life, pouring into me…

[Even closer to orgasm…]

Nurture me…

Let me please you…

Let me get give you all of those sensations…

By sucking your tits…

Licking…

Fucking you…

Pushing that clit vibe just a little bit more against you…

I’m so close, baby.

Let’s cum together.

Just let me keep sucking you…

[Improv to orgasm, while you keep sucking her nipple and let muffled moans out in between the sucking]

[You catch your breath for a bit]

[Immensely satisfied] I felt those contractions.

It was… incredible to see you like that.

I don’t know if cumming together has ever felt that way, that… much.

And those eyes of yours in such a state of… bliss…

[Pause]

So, that’s why you were sad?

Because I told you that she would grow up, and that sense of closeness between you would have to end?

Yeah… that makes sense.

[Pause]

But you know what, baby?

Nothing says that your body needs to shut all of that down just because *she* stops needing it.

[Pause]

You know what I mean.

You let me open up about this, and now I don’t want to stop.

I want more.

More of you.

So your body will not stop producing more, as long as you’re with me, ok?

[You kiss her] Let’s get ready to rest up, baby.

Because tomorrow, we’ll have a long day ahead of us… and I know that when we end up here again…

I’ll be hungry for exactly this, all over again.

[You kiss her] I love you.

[Softly, while turning off the light] Goodnight, baby.


End file.
